


PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

by Parnaso



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parnaso/pseuds/Parnaso
Summary: Otabek Altin se sentía muy orgulloso de su carácter estoico que le permitía mantenerse tranquilo ante cualquier situación. Aun teniendo al explosivo Yuri Plisetsky de novio, no había nada que lograra alterar la actitud apacible del guapo kazajo...Hasta el día en que Yakov Feltsman tuvo un destello de senil genialidad... para cagarse de una vez y para siempre en su inexpresiva existencia...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

Otabek Altin se complacía en afirmar que era un hombre tranquilo, de temple inquebrantable y apacible actitud. Eso a pesar de tener un novio malhumorado, berrinchudo, arisco como un gato, y que no tenía pepitas en la lengua para mandar a cualquiera que se metiera con él, (y al que no también) a que se montara sobre el caparazón de una tortuga, y se fuera despacito devuelta al aparato reproductor de su madre.

No, ni aun siendo la pareja del salvajemente sexy Yuri Plisetsky… no había nada que lograra alterar la acostumbrada serenidad del guapo kazajo.

Y todo se mantuvo de esa manera, hasta que Yakov Feltsman se cagó en su puta madre y decidió pelearse por enésima vez con su ex esposa, provocando que Lilia Baranovskaya, la prima ballerina del Ballet de Moscú, se diera una cabreada monumental y decidiera romper palitos con Yakov (y entiéndase los palitos comerciales, pues los del otro tipo ya Lilia los había roto hacía años luz, y no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a pegarlos, pero es que ni con saliva de loro). 

Todo lo cual conllevó a la cancelación, de manera indefinida, de las clases de danza que la Baranovskaya impartía a los patinadores que estaban bajo la tutela del viejo entrenador.

Y es en ese momento, y por primera vez en su vida, que la estabilidad mental del kazajo se vio amenazada, todo gracias al senil destello de genialidad (entiéndase el sarcasmo) por parte de Yakov. Y es que el coach llegó a la "sabia" conclusión de que, si bien Lilia era una excelente bailarina, jodía más que un boxer metido en la nalga, y que cualquier otra persona podía hacer el mismo trabajo que ella pero con menos drama… demostrando una vez más que la única neurona que alguna vez existió en ese viejo cerebro, hacía tiempo se había fundido, y que el pendejo de Feltsman tenía menos luces que el faro de Alejandría después del terremoto.

Fue así como el odioso, despreciable, insoportable, y (diablos, era una gran putada pero el castaño debía admitirlo) jodidamente sensual Alain Saban llegó a Rusia, para cambiar de una vez y para siempre el inexpresivo semblante de Otabek Altin.

Y es que el desgraciado de Saban era un escándalo de hombre. Francés de treinta años, con una melena azabache hasta los hombros, ojos color zafiro, cuerpo de infarto, una voz que haría venirse hasta al más heterosexual de los hombres, y ese permanente gesto en su rostro que decía "ven aquí y cómeme".

Apenas llegó aquel intruso, Viktor decidió que era época de ceba de cerdos, por lo que rellenó a su esposo con todo el katsudon que pudo importar desde Hasetsu, haciendo que Yuuri recobrara esos kilitos extras que tanto adoraba el ruso, y que por el momento servirían de excusa perfecta para que el japonés no se acercara, ni de coña, a las barras del salón de prácticas del endemoniado francés.

Ah, pero el pobre Otabek no tenía esa suerte… su hosco gatito no engordaba ni un gramo, por más comida chatarra con la que se atiborrara. Y es que el rubio hijo de su grandísima madre tenía un metabolismo que sería la envidia de cuanta loca neurótica y obsesiva existía, de esas que se la pasan a dieta porque engordan hasta con el aire que respiran.

Además, a Yuri le encantaban las clases de ballet. Decía que, aparte de darle fluidez en los movimientos de las rutinas de patinaje, mejoraba mucho su elasticidad, lo que le ayudaba al momento de realizar los giros y saltos… y todas esas poses ridículamente imposibles del Kama Sutra y que le encantaba practicar con el kazajo.

¡Joder, el ballet era algo absolutamente necesario! Maldito metabolismo Plisetsky… maldita mononeurona Feltsman… maldito manoslargas Saban.

Y de este sutil modo, el siempre tranquilo, estoico y ecuánime Otabek Altin, dos veces ganador del Grand Prix de Invierno y medallista olímpico de Kazajistán, se encontró rondando por los salones de baile del complejo de patinaje. Y no porque estuviera celoso, eso jamás, sino por la mera curiosidad de probar si de pronto le nacía la vena artística, esa que, por obra y gracia de algún ente extraterrestre, le permitiera recuperar toda la gracia y elegancia para la danza clásica que en su puta vida había tenido.

Otabek trataba de ignorar los instintos asesinos que surgían cada vez que la mano del infeliz francés se colocaba sobre la cintura de su muy legal novio, ayudándolo a perfeccionar cualquier posición que el rubio ejecutaba sobre las barras. Pero es que nadie sabía (ni podían enterarse) de todas las duchas frías que el pobre hombre había tomado, durante el largo tiempo que esperó a que su gatito cumpliera la edad establecida por la ONU para no ser considerado un pedófilo, y así tener la libertad, aceptada por la ley, para empotrar al joven ruso contra la pared, y hacerle todas esas cosas sucias que se había imaginado desde que presentaron Welcome to the Madness, hacia tres años atrás…

No, no, no… nadie más que él tenía derecho de posar sus manos sobre esa cintura, ni sobre esos brazos, ni sobre esas piernas… (¡mierda, ya se estaba calentando!) Control, necesitaba recuperar el control… agua control, tierra control, aire control, fuego control… nada ni nadie lograría robarle la dulzura de su carácter…

Entonces vio como Saban sostenía la pierna de Yuri en alto, llevándola muy por encima de la cabeza dorada del ruso, recorriendo con sus pervertidas manos toda la extensión de la misma, desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla, para finalmente lograr un perfecto Split de pie…

Y fue allí cuando todo el entrenamiento del avatar se fue a la mierda…

Una excitante ráfaga de furia kazaja agarró por el pelo al melenudo francés y casi lo estrelló contra el suelo, para luego estampar un beso feroz sobre los labios (y los dientes) del joven ruso, que se mantuvo con la pierna estirada, impávido por la reacción del castaño, mientras sentía como era empujado hacia la pared, con todo y la pierna en alto, al tiempo que una sospechosa erección se frotaba contra su hombría.

Después de llenar con sus babas las amígdalas, el esófago y hasta el hígado de su novio, el siempre inexpresivo, sereno y apacible Otabek Altin haló con fuerza de la muñeca de Yuri, que por fin pudo bajar la pierna y tocar el piso, solo para ser arrastrado a una velocidad sorprendente hasta los vestidores del recinto deportivo.

Esa tarde, todos pudieron percatarse de tres cosas definitivas: Otabek, de que definitivamente las clases de ballet rendían muchos frutos…Yuri, de que definitivamente buscaría nuevas maneras de poner a su novio celoso… y Yakov, de que definitivamente lo pensaría mejor antes de volver a cabrear a su ex esposa, si es que en algo apreciaba su vida.

El lunes siguiente, Lilia Baranovskaya volvía a impartir las clases de danza a los pupilos de Feltsman, después de que el entrenador se apareciera en su casa el fin de semana, con los ojos desorbitados y todo tembloroso, rogándole a la prima donna que por favor lo perdonara. Y es que, luego de una muy tranquila conversación, el siempre adusto, inalterable y calmado Otabek Altin, había instado al viejo coach para que fuera con su ex mujer y la convenciera, de la manera que fuera necesaria, para que retornara a su faena como instructora de ballet. Y más le valía a Yakov lograr su cometido porque, de lo contrario, tendría a un realmente cabreado kazajo pateándole el culo a lo largo y ancho del camino que va desde San Petersburgo hasta Siberia.

Por supuesto, todo esto dicho de una manera muy sosegada y gentil.

Por lo que, al inicio de esa semana, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Excepto que Yuri Plisetsky no se presentó a las practicas del lunes…

Y es que, después del fin de semana que pasó estrenando novio con el ki elevado al nivel dios, el lindo minino ruso no pudo siquiera levantarse de la cama… pero bueno, nos es que fuera a quejarse por eso… ya encontraría la forma de repetir la experiencia de nuevo….

Porque a veces, y solo a veces, perder el control podía ser la cosa más jodidamente gloriosa que te pudiera pasar en la vida.


End file.
